1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a control suitable for information manipulation. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to a control that may be used on a computer related device where the control may be associated with an orientation and the control may provide for user authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
Fingerprint sensors and 5-way controls are two input elements that are each becoming popular on mobile devices, for the separate functions of authentication and navigation, respectively. As is known, the fingerprint sensor allows the user to use his or her fingerprint as a type of secret, where a match between a scanned fingerprint and a stored fingerprint allows access to programs and/or devices. The 5-way controller provides a way to navigate through a program and can provide a control interface for a device. Thus, both types of input elements are highly useful in devices, especially computer-related devices.
While useful, the five-way navigation control has an inherent problem. Five-way controls typically allow the user to provide a directional input in either the X or Y axis by pressing up, down, left or right, thus providing 4 ways of navigation. The fifth way is actuation, and the user typically presses inward (what is known as a center press) to provide this actuation. Unfortunately, users often inadvertently provide a directional input while attempting to provide a center press input or inadvertently provide the center press input when trying to obtain a directional input.
Fingerprint sensors face a different issue related to cost because they are often underutilized. For example, if the sensor is a sweep sensor, the sweep sensor can be used to detect motion in four directions but generally can only provide authentication if the user moves his or her finger in a direction perpendicular to the horizontal axis. Therefore, when used for the purpose of authentication the potential functionality of the sweep fingerprint sensor is underutilized.
While initial mobile computing devices were somewhat large and heavy, advances in manufacturing capabilities have made it possible to provide a relatively powerful computer in a small package that can be readily carried by the user. Pocket PC's and Tablet PC's are two examples of useful mobile devices. Despite the significant improvements that have been made, however, mobile device manufactures are continually looking for ways to maximize the available space because providing a larger device to accommodate additional sensors often adds weight to the device and makes the device less appealing or more difficult to carry around.
Certain types of mobile devices are readily used in different orientations. This is particularly true for mobile devices such as Pocket PC's or Tablet PC's that may be used in either a portrait orientation or a landscape orientation. For example, the portrait orientation is useful for reviewing documents. However, the landscape orientation is better suited to display video such as movies, in part because movies are typically provided in a format that better fits on a landscape orientated display. The problem with rotating between orientations, however, is that the controls are generally fixed to the device in a particular orientation and unless there is a control coupled to the device via a wire or via a wireless manner, it is not possible to rotate the display while still enjoying the proper orientation of the control.